


First Body

by andrea_deer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death of minor characters, Gen, Pre-Series, dead bodies, mention of a suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five characters of Sherlock seeing dead bodies for the first time. No real point besides that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Body

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a drabble based on a little piece of my head canon for Anderson. Then it tried to grew into 5+1 format, but didn't quite get there, either. *shrugs* In the end it’s just a little bit of head canon I have for five characters. Or rather had before series three, as it is now partly destroyed. 
> 
> Edited and re-uploaded from [here](http://thenorthwing.livejournal.com/7256.html).
> 
> Betaed by **ad00absurdum** @ LJ.

**SALLY**

She was trying to work for three and be strong and determined for at least five. She kept reminding herself that at any moment at least five eager men would like to take her job and if she wasn't ready to deal with that, she had certainly picked the wrong career path.

On her first crime scene, they walked her into a room with a body, without as much as a warning, but even as the messy corpse on the bed caught her eyes, she also immediately noticed the smirks around her. She gritted her teeth, another bloody unscheduled test, and reported all the information that was gathered from the file of the victim. Sergeant Lestrade gave her a vaguely sympathetic look and she answered with an unimpressed glance, before excusing herself to interview the neighbors from the next building.

On her way there she stepped into a dark alley between the buildings and promptly threw up her lunch.

**JOHN**

Talking about dead bodies and planning on seeing them and saying ‘that doesn't move me much’ means shit when your only experience with death is based on many bad horror movies and few good thrillers. John knew that, of course he did, and the first time he saw a dead body, when they walked them into the morgue to show them what they would be dealing with... It did shake him up more than he expected.

He watched a still pale body and thought: this person was once, not so long ago, alive. Perfectly, breathing-ly, stupidly alive like every-damn-one of us.  
And a cold chill ran down his spine.

It took his fellow student fainting to make him realize he was not the easily shaken one. He wondered if he should feel bad about it and not slightly smug as he was preparing strong hot tea for Mike who was heaving in the dorm's bathroom.

**SHERLOCK ( & MYCROFT)**

Sherlock almost saw his first dead body when he was six, but Mycroft was thirteen by then and heavily built and not only he kept Sherlock out of the room, he also blocked the whole view. Sherlock planned to not speak to him ever again, but their mother was crying and their father had just shot himself and there were far too many questions buzzing in the young boy's head.

He first saw a real dead human body when he was sixteen and Mycroft desperately tried to stop him from going down his destructive path by letting him help on a case. Sherlock looked at the corpse and noticed the skin under the nails, peculiar bruising and most importantly a tiny needle wound on the left foot.

He solved the case within hours and for weeks afterwards kept on having random dreams about young female face, stone cold and pale with death. He was almost ready to admit to himself that perhaps, all those years ago, Mycroft did the right thing.

"Did you ever dream about it? About what you saw when you found father's body?" he asked days later and Mycroft raised his eyebrows slightly, but obviously understood what brought this on.

He seemed to think about it for a second, before sighing ever so slightly.

"I do."

**ANDERSON**

He was six and locked securely in his seat that was put on the passenger's side. The car got hit and was pushed off the road, rotating until it landed supported by the tree, on the side Anderson was on. Putting his mother above him, trapped in seatbelts and wrung metal, with her long red hair falling down to tickle his face.

He was crying louder than he could ever remember. His mum moved her head slightly, looking down at him and trying to smile even as her eyes couldn't quite focus on his face. Some of her blood dripped on his red cheeks, mixing with the tears.

"Shhh," she whispered and bubbles of blood appeared in the corner of her mouth.

She was alive for an hour, firefighters got her out after two. Anderson didn't utter a word until he was eleven.


End file.
